mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyjama Party
Pyjama Party is the seventh episode of My Candy Love. It was originally released on April 19th, 2012. It was written and developed by Beemoov. Overview Coming soon... Summary Coming soon... Quest Items Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Illustrations Illustration-Episode7-Candy strawberry.jpg Illustration-Episode7-CandyChina.jpg Illustration-Episode7-Castiel Amber.jpg Illustration-Episode7-Nathaniel Amber.jpg Episode Exclusive Backgrounds Episode7Background1.jpeg Episode7Background2.jpeg Episode7Background3.jpeg Official Episode Guide Here is the solution guide for episode 7! (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- First: Melody is often found in the student council room ---- Hand out the invitations for Melody's pyjama party to two different girls and return to Melody. As stated, you must give two invitation the girls in the high school. - Kim - Violette Then, go see Melody to validate the objective. Wander around the school to find something to do. Wander around the school until to find Violette. Return to see her second time to unblock the next objective about the stuffed animal Find the stuffed animal Violette lost in the school. Violette’s stuffed animal is found in the scenery. It’s placement is random, you can find it in either of these three places: *In the classroom *In the student council room *At the end of the hallway /!\ Once you have found the stuffed animal you must run into Amber and her friends before giving it back to Violette. Find a gift idea for Melody. You must run into Iris who will talk about an album that might interest Melody. Next, you must go buy it in the Dollar shop. Once you have bought the album, you must return to the high school to unblock a new objective. Go and buy the Chinese pyjama suit or the strawberry pyjama suit and return to school to unlock a new objective. You must have in your closet either: *the Chinese pyjama suit (top and bottom) *the strawberry pyjama suit (top and bottom) If you have already bought it, you don’t have do anything. /!\ You only need to have them in your closet, you do not need to put them on. Go back to the hallway to unblock a new objective. Violette will come talk to you at this time. CHOICE '-> Buy the stuffed animal' • Buy the stuffed animal at the Dollar Shop • Go back to see Violette and tell her you bought it • Find Melody so she can take you to her house. ---- '-> Do not buy the stuffed animal' • Find Melody so she can take you to her house. As stated above, Melody is often found in the student council room. Once you are at Melody’s, go to the bathroom and then return to the bed room. Melody says she has forgotten the snacks in her locker. You must go back to the school to get them. Once at the school, you must, in the following order: - Go to the end of the hall - Talk to Nathaniel - Talk to Amber Buy something to eat from the store and return to school to unblock a new objective. Buy the snacks at the Dollar Shop and return to the end of the hallway, near the staircase. Then you will return to Melody’s house. Now, you must put on the pyjamas you purchased to continue the story. Once the pyjama party is finished, return to the high school.. Talk to the boys about what you heard at the pyjama party. *Talk to Nathaniel *Talk to Castiel *You must talk to them before being able to talk to Lysander (Lysander is found at the end of the hallway near the staircase) Next, Amber will talk to you and you must find Nathaniel to unlock the next objective. Talk to Melody about Nathaniel. Melody has gone home, so Iris will give you the information. To advance you will have to ask Peggy to help to get into the teacher’s lounge. You will talk to her several time before she decides to take you. Then find Nathaniel to finish the episode. That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 8! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- 'Nathaniel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }}---- 'Castiel' | anB = }} |anB = |anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Lysander' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Amber' | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- Melody | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Violette' | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }}---- 'Peggy' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} Trivia * At the beginning of the ''My Candy Love'' animated short, Lynn can be seen wearing the green Chinese pajamas. Category:Highschool Life Category:Episode Category:Index